Two Hearts into One
by DangerNicky
Summary: Crash and Eddie are polar oppersittes who are different in places but are are slimear in a different fashion.
1. Chapter 1

''Two Hearts in One''

Written by DangerNicky

One fine spring morining, Crash was scouting around the area where he spotted an old oak tree, somewhere in the forest near snow valley. it was tall,strong looking and very wise as it was watching the little possiem just now.

'Humm...'' Amused Crash as he walked around the tree and gave it a funny look on it's face as he browsed around the tree. ''I wonder how long it has been around here for?'' he asked stopping right in front of it.

Just then his pal Eddie came round and saw his brother looking very strangely at the old oak tree. ''what are ya doing crash?'' he asked his twin brother, cheerfully.

''Nothing much bro, just looking around.'' Crash said truthfully as he greeted his brother back again.

''Dude why are you standing there looking like a dope?'' asked eddie, puzzled by his brother's wired reaction, normally to him

'I was acting like normal when all of a sudden, I Saw this incredibly werid looking tree near my usual scouting spot.'' Crash said truthfully.

''What is so special about a hundred year old oak tree? asked Eddie giving him a strange earrie look on his brother.

''Nothing much really,'' admitted crash, equlently, looking at his feet.

''say do you want to look for food then, bro?'' asked eddie, putting on his excitiable expression as he scouted off to look for food.

''Hey wait for me!'' shouted crash following his brother back. ''Last on's there's a rotten furball!'' called eddie as he was running ahead of crash in the race.

Crash however didn't mind, for he knew and cared about his brother very much even if they were polar oppersites, they still love and take care of each other.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

''Two hearts in one''

Chapter 2

''Diffrence in equals''

''Both Possiems ran to where their favorite tree is in the middle of the great wods just ahead of them.

Eddie huffed as he struggled to catch up to his faster brother.''Ha...hum...ho!'' he puffed as he slowed down a little to catch his breath back.

''Crash is getting to be fast'' he panted as he stopped and looked towards the woods just ahead of him.

'Why can't I ever be fast like my brother?'' he thoughted sadly as he sat down on a log nearby. As he went deep into his meloncholy thoughts he thought abot the time Crash wanted to be flung onto the pond. But, instead he flung against a tree and went into subconsiousness.

Poor Eddie didn't dare warn Crash it was going to be dangerous, but Crash was bold and accepted his descion as he dared Manny to swing him accross the woods towards the pond.

Even since birth Eddie had always been the cowardly one, even though his mother was very supportive and very nuturing, she just couldn't bring Her son out of his shell. Sure he had his reasons, but not the courrage of his older brother. The Truth was he always was there for Eddie while eddie was never really brave or supportive enough to his younger brother.

Still there was something he could do for crash and that was for something he wished he could do.

Ever since birth, Eddie had so despretely wanted to strong and brave like his brother but he never had the chance to do it, in case he goofed up or decided to take a different route from his brother, thinking that it will be too much for him.

But still eddie belived that someday, SOMEDAY...he would be able to soar high right though the sky.

Like an eagle, not lititaly though the sky for heights made him dizzy.

Eddie's meloncholy thoughts disapeared as he ran towards his brother and caught up with him.

''Sorry to lose you, bro!'' he said as he highed his brother into a hand snuckle.

''Yo bro, what's with the diddle daddle?'' ask Crash looking puzzled, as he gazed at his brother, quite strangely in fact

ever since birth his brother was always compared to him quite different to him.

Ever since Crash could remember, he and Eddie have always been different in each other's point of views.

Crash was more of a daredevil as he is always rushing into things rather then thinking about them, as for with his twin brother always thought about things first before they happen.

''Bro, can I ask you something?'' he asked rather puzzled.

''Why is it you always seem to let me do all the fun stuff, while you just stand here and watch me?'' he asked with his arms folded.

Eddie crossed his feet and asked him the same question, ''How come you always let me do all the worring while you takes the daring risk of doing dangerious stuff?'' he asked his brother, as Crash turned around and faced him.

''Well I think that due to our differences, no one would think that we would be brothers'' Eddie said with a sudden grin as he tag crash on the shoulder.

''Hey not fair, I tag you first!'' Crash said back as he went after his brother.

even if they are different, they are still brothers


End file.
